hello fascination
by forget but not forgive
Summary: Just a little drabble I made about Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Quinn using lines from the song "Hello Fascination" by Breathe Carolina. Just language.


_first attempt at glee. let me know how it goes?_

_song used is "hello fascination" by breathe carolina. check it out, yeah?_

_letting you know, i am an avid Puckleberry fan. not a Finchel. _

_but i thought it was necessary for what i had in mind. (:_

* * *

Rachel Berry didn't understand. This was the second time Finn Hudson had done this to her.

_You're building me up, just to break me down_.

The first time he kissed her, Rachel had thought it was almost magical. The second time, not as much, but hey, a kiss from Finn was a kiss from Finn. And she was not going to complain.

He was the one she had her eyes set on, and she knew he liked her, too. If only a little.

She knew she could be a tad high maintenance (yes, just a tad), and maybe a little too intense for people's liking, but Finn didn't see her that way.

But then she heard Quinn was pregnant. And the baby daddy? Finn.

Disappointment was something she was used to.

But why did it always have to hurt so much?

* * *

Finn Hudson didn't understand. But then again, Finn Hudson was never known for being the sharpest crayon in the box or the shiniest cookie in the cookie drawer.

_Hello fascination._

Rachel Berry interested Finn.

She was dead set on becoming a star, even to the point where, yeah, people thought she was crazy (and to use Puck's words, "makes you want to light yourself on fire." Finn thinks that would be uncomfortable.)

And she might have been, but Finn wasn't paying attention to that (he also didn't feel the need to light himself on fire.)

He knew Rachel was a sweet, kind, talented girl. He also knew that he was dating Quinn who happened to be carrying _his _baby.

And because of that, Rachel turned into a very big no-no.

But unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye, fascination.

Because he had a baby (he was still completely stupefied by the fact that babies could be made in hot tubs without the sex), and that baby meant too much to him.

* * *

Noah Puckerman didn't understand. Well, no, wait. He did. He may be a badass stud (with awesome guns and _nunchucks_), but stupid was something he was not.

Quinn Fabray was carrying his baby. Not Finn's. Puck's (damn, that baby would have fucking awesome genes.)

Badass stud he was, being a deadbeat father was not on his list of priorities.

He wanted to be a father to that baby. When he brought it up to Quinn, she immediately said no. And Puck was again called a "Lima Loser."

He was not a Lima Loser. Puck would prove that to her, if she let him.

But no. Quinn was adamant. The baby could have a mohawk, but it would still be Finn's baby.

Finn was too idiotic to tell the difference. Hey, the guy may be his best friend since like birth, but there's no denying the kid's stupidity.

Making a baby in a hot tub. Without sex. Yeah.

But back to Quinn. She would be with Finn, and then look over at Puck. Giving him a message with her eyes.

_You're being loud without a sound._

Even badasses like Puck knew that Quinn Fabray meant business.

He also knew that that baby would probably never know its true father if Quinn had her way.

* * *

Quinn Fabray didn't understand. Her life had grown so complicated in so little time.

Would you like the reasons? There's many.

The first. She was pregnant.

The second was closely related to the first. She was pregnant with Puck's baby. Not Finn's. Who was her boyfriend.

The third was Puck himself.

The fourth was now related to Finn. And that was Rachel Berry.

She knew Finn liked Rachel. But she also knew that Finn liked his social status a lot. Slushie facials weren't pleasant experiences.

So the fourth problem wasn't something she was particularly worried about.

But she knew that when her parents found out, life would get infinitely worse. Quinn knew a lot of things.

She knew she should care more. But she also knew that she wasn't up for it.

So _here's to you. Criticize, my darlings. Are you satisfied?_

* * *

_please review. (:_


End file.
